At Long Last Love
by JRW9699
Summary: As much as Kara loves dodging bullets and fighting bad guys alongside her husband, a night of dancing just seems perfect. Date night never did seem to work out well for them though…


**At Long Last Love**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Characters (In Order of Appearance): Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers, Quentin Lance, Sara Lance, Alex Danvers, and Maggie Sawyer.**

**Summary: As much as Kara loves dodging bullets and fighting bad guys alongside her husband, a night of dancing just seems perfect. Date night never did seem to work out well for them though… **

**Author's Note: So, this sort of follows on from my story 'Night After Night', I enjoyed writing that style of connected vignettes that form a story and decided I'd stick with it. This time around, we're following Oliver and Kara after their marriage. It's still just senseless fluff but I'm enjoying writing it.**

"Have you seen the que cards Quentin left for me?"

It was practically a reflex, the way Kara rolls her eyes at that, she was hardly even aware that she had done it. She could hear Oliver pacing around behind her, doing her best not to let him distract her as she applied a touch up to her lipstick in the vanity mirror.

"Where did you have them last?"

Oliver's immediate response is a petulant grumble. "If I knew that then I wouldn't be asking."

With a sigh, Kara eyed Oliver disapprovingly in the mirror, knowing that she can't see her glare with his back turned to her. He continued to dig through the bookshelves and desk drawers, carelessly discarding whatever got in his way to the floor. Clad in her favourite deep grey Armani and with that adorable pout on his face, Kara had to admit that her husband looked more than a little tempting. Shaking her head to snap out of those thoughts, Kara turned back to the mirror, focusing on finishing her makeup so she didn't drag Oliver back to bed right there and then.

"Retrace your steps," She spoke, still not looking back at Oliver. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

A deep sigh escaping his lips, Oliver stopped digging through the room and paced back towards the door. As he slipped through the door and into the corridor, Kara heard him start to speak, not bothering to raise his voice as he walked away, knowing she could hear him regardless. "Quentin gave me the cards at the office, I put them in my jacket pocket, I was reading them over on the journey back…" Oliver's footsteps came to a stop, the sound of his foot tapping with impatience reaching Kara's ears before his footsteps resumed. "They were back in my jacket when I got home, I remember I'd just put them there when you…well…"

Oliver didn't need to finish that sentence. So maybe she'd had a slightly stressful day out superheroing and her immediate response to that was to jump her husband the moment he arrived home. A faint blush came across Kara's cheeks as she recalled what had happened a few hours prior, it wasn't like her, to be that level of spontaneous and aggressive. The sound of Oliver's footsteps came to a stop again, and Kara turned to see him stood in the doorway to their bedroom, arms full of the clothing that had been discarded as they'd stumbled from the front door to their bed earlier.

"…I don't think's a decent way for me to finish that sentence." Oliver smirked at her in the mirror.

In another showing of boldness Kara simply winked, "I should hope not."

That time it was Oliver's turn to blush, Kara could tell that he'd tried to hide it, but the faint redness was creeping onto his cheeks anyway. It would always catch him off guard, the way Kara could tap into a side of herself that was oh-so capable of using her looks against him, the unsubtle flirtation, the lewd looks, she was like a wholly different person to the one he had married. Not that he ever complained, of course.

Dropping the bundle of clothing at the foot of their bed, Oliver picked up his jacket. After rifling through the jacket's pockets for a moment, Oliver pulled out a stack of white cards with a triumphant grin.

"See, wasn't that hard." Kara teased.

"Well you were right, as always." He smiled, neatly placing the cards into the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

With a final smack of her lips, knowing full well that it would draw Oliver's attention, Kara stood from the vanity, smoothing out her dress as she turned to face him. For the first time since he'd gotten dressed, Kara took a moment to fully appreciate her husband. The sharp suit, perfectly maintained stubble, and the look of desire plastered across his face tempting her even more to drag him back into bed.

"Right then, come here," Kara beckoned. In two swift strides Oliver crossed the short distance and was stood before her. Her hands moved up to his tie straightening it a little, fully aware of Oliver's longing gaze and the smirk that had come across his lips. "What are you grinning about now?"

"Mmm," Oliver hummed, catching Kara's hand and bringing it up to his lips, lightly pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Just how beautiful my wife looks tonight, that dress is incredible."

Kara struggled a little to act as though that hadn't made her feel a warm swell inside her, the look Oliver gave her in that moment was one that was usually reserved for when they didn't have somewhere important to be. Despite that, Kara couldn't help but to play along.

"You're just glad that you can enjoy the…hmm…" Kara trailed off for a moment, the index finger of her free hand sliding down from the base of her neck, along the centre of her chest, and finally coming to a rest when it reached the plunging neckline of her dress, Oliver's eyes very obviously following the movement. "View, for the evening."

"I wouldn't…" Oliver stopped almost immediately at the look of disbelief Kara gave him, a smirk coming over his lips instead. "Well of course I will, but can you blame me?"

Matching his smirk, Kara lifted herself onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss against his lips. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

Kara could see the desire behind Oliver's eyes; the way his pupils dilated, the way his irises practically darkened as he leans in a little closer. Begrudgingly Oliver took a step back from Kara, offering her his arm. "Shall we then?"

Smiling widely, Kara looped her arm though his and allowed Oliver to guide her away from their room. Their car was sat right outside the door to the apartment building, and the two slid into the back, the driver quickly setting off for City Hall. Miraculously, the drive to City Hall was short enough that Kara and Oliver weren't tempted to rip each other's clothes off during the journey, much to the disappointment of both parties. It wasn't long before the car was pulling up outside and Oliver was offering his hand to her as they climbed from the car like a true gentleman.

Attending a public event didn't count much as a date, Kara had argued that point with Oliver, but between their actual jobs and superhero work, the couple had very little time for date nights. As much as the fundraiser was a private event, she and Oliver still did have to show a decree of decorum, she was married to the mayor after all. Despite that, it was an opportunity for an 'almost-date', there would be dancing, drinking, and at the end of it all Kara would be able to steal Oliver away to their bedroom. It was all she really wanted, a quiet evening of dancing with her husband.

As they ascended the stairs towards the main reception space, which had been converted into a dance floor/bar for the night, Kara saw Quentin waiting for them. The older man greeted them both with a tight smile as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the building.

"You know, I've always hated these things, even when I was a cop." The former detective grumbled.

"Quentin, I need you here to cover me in case something happens in the city." Oliver responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn't make it any…"

Quentin was cut off by the sudden explosion of gun shots and shattering glass. Oliver reflexively moved to put himself between Kara and the direction the shooting had come from, bulletproof or not he couldn't help being hardwired to want to protect the woman he loved. Kara didn't pause for a second before grabbing Oliver's arm and shoving him behind her though.

Four armed-gunman pushed their way through the door, each wearing balaclavas and leather jackets. Oliver almost wanted to roll his eyes, the cliché was too much.

"Bring us Mayor Queen." One of them shouted, clearly the leader.

Oliver saw the worry in Kara's face the moment he turned to her. Taking her hands in his own Oliver spoke. "I'll keep them distracted, go get changed."

With a short nod, Kara leant forward, pressing a kiss against Oliver's lips before moving quickly towards the nearest exit. The dancing would have to wait.

As she traded her dress in favour of her work clothes (courtesy of a hidden stash on the roof of City Hall), pushing her superspeed a little more than usual, knowing Oliver was at risk, Kara heard Quentin's voice.

"So much for something happening in the city, huh?"

_XXX_

"I'm still kinda surprised you want to go picnicking." Kara grinned, squeezing Oliver's hand a little tighter as they walked. "Almost five years and you've never even mentioned it before."

Oliver didn't even try to fight the grin that overtook his features at her words. The teasing tone in her voice was one that only makes him want to smile more. Despite her teasing, Oliver knew that Kara loved the times where he was able to go fully blown romantic and dote on her in all the ways that she deserved. With their hectic lifestyles it was something Oliver didn't get to do as often as he would like.

It was true though, in all the time the two had been together the idea of a picnic hadn't even come to him, the idea had seemed a little…childish Oliver supposed.

After a particularly stressful mission though, he had stumbled across the clearing they were currently hiking towards. It had been significantly below The Green Arrow's usual level of interest, but there had been a big uptake in illegal hunting in the woods just east of Star City, of course Kara had been outraged when she had found out and written an article about it for CatCo. So, Oliver had gotten Felicity to do some digging and had set out into the woods on the nights that had been quiet enough for him to entrust the city to his team.

It hadn't taken long for him to catch and suitably terrified the hunters into stopping their illegal actions Oliver had headed for home, but not before accidently finding the perfect destination for a picnic with his wife.

Turning to look at his wife, Oliver spoke. "Well, it never occurred to me, until I found this place."

"You still haven't told me where '_this place_' is." Kara raised her eyebrows at him.

Rolling his eyes at her with a smile, he answered. "I told you, the surprise is all part of the experience. And no using your powers to try and find it, that's cheating."

The pout that came over Kara's face at that was almost adorable enough to make Oliver break and give in to her questioning. It worked on him more often than not, a fact Oliver wasn't all too proud of. The trick was one Kara loved to use, particularly in front of his team, getting that stoic and steely Green Arrow to melt was a pastime his wife seemed to enjoy far too much. Steeling himself and knowing that there was only a little while before they reached their destination, Oliver just smiled knowingly at his wife.

A moment later they broke out through the treeline into a small, crescent-moon clearing spotted with pastel coloured flowers. The edge of the clearing fell away to a sheer 30 foot drop, back down into the forest below. Far away in the distance, the skyline of Star City was visible, hazed by distance and the sharp gleam of the sun.

"It's beautiful," Kara sighed happily, stepping forward towards the edge, her hair whipping around as a gust of wind blew by.

"I found it by accident a few months back," Oliver smiled, moving to stand beside Kara. His hand came up to tuck her hair back behind her ear, his fingers gently brushing against her cheek before he looped their hands together again. "Remember that group of illegal hunters you got so passionate about? Well I threatened to throw one of them off that very cliff."

"You're unbelievable." Kara smiled warmly, and the two took a step away from the edge. "But you're also pretty incredible."

Oliver removed the hiking pack he had slung over his shoulders and set it down on the ground, taking a blanket from it and spreading it out over a clear patch of grass. Kara and Oliver took a seat beside each other, the bag at their feet. As Kara laid back on her elbows, Oliver began to unpack the food.

"Lemon flavoured water, because it's the only substitute to soda you'll drink." Oliver grinned as he set the bottle down. "Pasta salad, because we need to eat something healthy. Grapes, cheese, and wine, standard picnic foods. And…" Oliver trailed off dramatically. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, because I know you're obsessed…"

Oliver didn't finish before Kara greedily snatched the plastic wrapped sandwich from his hands.

"…With them." He finished them with a loving smile. "I married a child."

"Hey," Kara objected around a mouthful of sandwich. "It's not my fault I can eat whatever I want without gaining weight, just means I can enjoy my food all the more."

Oliver couldn't find the words to answer as he looked at Kara; blonde locks framing her face, brilliant blue eyes looking into his own, a beaming smile on her lips, and a smudge of jelly at the corner of her mouth. Simply chuckling a little to himself, Oliver leaned across to wipe the jelly from Kara's face, meeting her eyes as he licked the offending fruit spread from his finger. Oliver didn't miss the way Kara's eyes darkened for a moment before she leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting richly of blueberries. Not a moment later, Oliver's hands moved to Kara's hips on instinct as he pulled her closer. Before either of them could make a further move, Kara recoiled away from him, hands flying to cover her ears and doubling over with a whimper.

"Kara?!" Oliver quickly moved so he was kneeling before her, his hands gently taking her shoulders. It took a moment through his fear, but Oliver recognised the symptoms and switched to a softer voice.

"_Kara,_" Oliver whispered, switching to Kryptonian when he spoke. "_Focus on my voice, come back to me._"

It took a few moments of Oliver whispering encouragements to her, but Kara slowly returned to him. Her hands slowly fell from her ears, a shaky breath slipping through her lips as she sat upright. Oliver's hands moved to take Kara's in his own, his thumbs stroking lightly over the back of her hands.

"_Are you okay?"_ He questioned softly.

Kara didn't answer immediately, instead nodding gently before she steeled herself.

"It's Lex, he's broken out of jail…again. He's calling me out." Kara answered, her eyes blazing with anger as her pain subsided, and she rose to her feet.

Oliver quickly followed suit. "Well then, what are we waiting for." He paused to offer her his hand, grinning as he did. "Let's go get the bastard."

Kara matched Oliver's grin, grabbing his hand and taking to the sky.

_XXX_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Oliver asked, nervously glancing around.

"Oh, come on, Oliver!" Kara beamed, tugging him along. "It was such a romantic night you can't blame me for wanting to do it again."

"Recreating a date is fine, using time travel to have a do-over is insane." Oliver scolded as they finally came to a stop.

It had been Kara's turn to pick the plan for their date night, and she had decided to avoid any possible risk of their complicated lives getting in the way by asking for a favour from Sara. That favour being a trip in the Waverider to a night of her choosing, with the promise that they would not in any way interact with the past. The night Kara had chosen, was New Years Eve 2018, while they had been on their honeymoon in Paris. Oliver could understand why, the night in question had been particularly spectacular. He had arranged it intentionally for the two to be away in Paris on New Year's, he had been promised that the firework demonstration was particularly spectacular and so thought it would be a nice treat for them both.

However, revisiting that night hadn't seemed like the best plan to him, especially not given their track record of having their dates interrupted by one evil force or another. Just their average dinner could be broken up by anything from mercenaries to alien invasion, Oliver really didn't want to see what would happen when they went back on their own timeline. Still, he had agreed, because Kara had hit him with her best puppy dog eyes in the way she knew he could never say no to. Sometimes he really did hate how weak-willed he was when it came to his wife.

"It's still beautiful." Kara commented as they finally came to a stop, the display already in swing.

It had taken them a little while to re-find the field on the edge of the city where they and a few hundred others had watched the display for the first time. On their second go around, the two were staying a little further back, hiding behind a small cluster of trees to avoid any chance of bumping into their past selves. If that did happen, Sara had made some loose threats about breaking the timeline and the universe imploding in on itself, so not ideal.

Oliver didn't know how to respond to Kara's breathless comment, his eyes were glued to her, the fireworks seemed inconsequential to him. The look of pure, unadulterated joy on her face was downright adorable, and all that went through Oliver's head in that moment was unashamed adoration for her.

"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "It is."

Kara knew that tone all too well, and turned to look at her husband, seeing that his eyes were fixed on her. Smiling at him in the way that she only did for him, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled Oliver down into a kiss. Oliver responded in kind, his arms snaking around her back and pulling her flush against him, tilting her back a little as he deepened the kiss. He was a second away from pressing Kara up against the tree when a voice made them jump apart.

"_Kara, you can't be serious._"

The coupled paled.

"_I am serious, Oliver, and stop pretending you weren't thinking it too_."

Realisation dawned on them both and they quickly began to move away from where they were stood, retreating through the dark back towards where the Waverider's jumpship was hidden. They didn't make it all too far before they heard voices again.

"_Thinking isn't the same as…" _A thud interrupted the voice. "_Doing_."

Oliver and Kara paused, glanced at each other and then turned around. A few meters away, at the tree where they had been no more than a minute ago, was their past selves. They had all but forgotten about it in the moment, but they had done that exact same thing the first time that they had attended the display. The fireworks had hardly begun when Kara had grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him away towards the cluster of trees at the edge of the field, all sense of modesty and propriety lost.

"_How about you stop thinking,_" Past Kara breathed with a sultry tone. "_And focus on the doing_."

She had Past Oliver pinned against the tree, her hands firmly gripping the lapels of his jacket to hold him in place. Kara and Oliver watched on in stunned silence as their past selves began to kiss, hungrily and deeply, Past Oliver's hands moving to cup Past Kara's ass as they did.

"Is it bad that we're watching this?" Kara commented to her husband quietly.

"We're pretty hot, maybe we should think about a sex tape." Oliver smirked.

"Oliver!" Kara scolded in a whisper, lightly slapping Oliver's arm as he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Kar." Oliver smiled, sliding his hand back into her own.

The two glanced back to their past selves, Past Kara's dress now hiked up significantly, to the point where they could see the line of her underwear, and Past Oliver's jacket discarded to the floor. Oliver turned to look at his wife, who was looking at her past self with a deep curiosity and admiration. Catching the way that her husband was looking at her, Kara spoke.

"Just admiring how my great ass looks from this angle." She winked at him.

Oliver couldn't contain his laugh at that, his deep baritone breaking out through the cool night. Kara and Oliver ducked as their past selves froze and looked towards where they had tried to hide themselves. By some miracle, they went unnoticed, and their past selves returned to making out like teenagers.

"Come on," Oliver squeezed Kara's hand a little tighter and began to lead her back towards the jumpship. "Let's get out of here before they do catch us."

_XXX_

"You know I still can't believe you suggested this." Oliver chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is the best pizza in National City?" Kara sternly answered.

"As usual…"

"At least one more time, I know." Kara smiled affectionally as she cut over her husband.

Oliver matched her smile as he leaned back in the booth. The couple were frequenting a hole-in-the-wall pizza joint that Kara hadn't stoped complaining that she missed ever since she had moved to Star City to live with Oliver. She had used her powers more than once to grab pizza and return it to their shared apartment, but it had been over a year since she had been able to enjoy the restaurant (though Oliver argued that the slightly dingy storeroom-looking pizza joint couldn't be called a restaurant). Given that their last date/foray into the past had gone so badly, Oliver hadn't been able to say no to Kara when she decided that she wanted to visit that pizza place for a real sit-down meal.

It had never been Oliver's eatery of choice; fast food never was but their hectic lifestyle often made quick and easy food a necessity. Of course, for Kara it didn't make a difference. So long as the food tasted good, her Kryptonian physiology meant that she didn't even have to think about the chemicals or calorific content of her food. Oliver on the other hand much preferred to cook whenever possible. Not only did he have something of a knack for it, but he vastly enjoyed the almost meditative state he could reach while busying himself in a kitchen.

"I'll just never understand why you enjoy this place so much when I can make a pizza at the apartment that's a hundred times healthier than the greasy cardboard they serve here." Oliver spoke with a teasing edge.

"Because this "greasy cardboard" was the first pizza place Supergirl ever saved." Kara spoke a little too loudly before catching herself. "I remember writing about it!" She covered even louder. "Supergirl told me that they gave her free pizza anytime she wanted it afterwards."

Oliver couldn't help but to laugh at his wife. He was constantly reminded of how terrible an actor Kara was, she couldn't lie nor keep a secret to save her life. It was nothing short of a miracle that he, Alex, and everyone else in her life was trained enough in the art of deception to cover for her.

"Real subtle, babe." Oliver teased in a whisper.

Kara responded simply by poking her tongue out at Oliver and lightly kicking him under the table. The moment her foot collided against his leg, Oliver's hand shot down and grabbed Kara by the ankle, his hand gripping her tightly, even if he knew that she could pull away as if his hand had never been there. At the look of surprise Kara gave him at her sudden immobility, Oliver responded with a smug grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. From time to time, he did like to remind Kara of just how fast his highly tuned reflexes were.

Kara seemed to pause a moment before she reacted, as if weighing up her options.

"Getting a little forceful there, aren't you, Ollie?" She teased with a smirk. "You usually save all that for when we're alone." Kara finished with a wink.

Oliver was instantly dumbstruck. Kara was rarely so bold, and certainly not with so much company around. In his shock, Oliver's grip on Kara's ankle loosened enough for her to just slide her leg away from him. Even then he didn't respond, just staring at his wife with a look of adoration crossed with surprise plastered across his face. Taking advantage of her husband's apparent lack of brain function, and feeling a little bolder anyway, Kara concocted a plan.

She slowly began to move her leg back towards Oliver's own, but not before kicking off her flats. Kara's bare foot came into contact with the inside of Oliver's lower left leg, just above his ankle. Given that she didn't feel the cold anyway, and the weather was just warm enough for her to get away with it, Kara had opted for a skirt with no stockings for the evening, and she couldn't have been more thankful for her choice. Gleefully noting Oliver's repose Kara continued her actions. Slowly, so that she could further enjoy her husband's reactions, Kara slid her foot up Oliver's leg, eventually hitting his inner thigh. The moment she reached that far, Kara could feel the way that Oliver tensed under her foot, and she knew precisely what that meant. She paused then, her foot slowly making small circles on his thigh, and Kara looked up and met Oliver's eye. She recognised that look all too well, the one that came with the heavy breathing, dilated pupils, his whole body tensing, it was the one that meant her husband was doing everything in his power not to leap across the table and take her there and then.

Grinning in satisfaction, and holding Oliver's eye, revelling in the way he seemed to be in a perfect split of suffering and satisfaction, Kara slid her foot a little further up Oliver's leg until…

"Kara?!"

Courtesy of her superspeed Kara's feet were back on the floor and clad in her shoes in less than a second. Doing her best to fight down the blush that was rising in her cheeks, Kara turned to face the voice, unable to meet Oliver's eyes as she did. Stood just a few feet away from their table was her sister, who was eyeing Kara and her husband with a little suspicion, and Maggie, the couple holding hands. Maggie on the other hand had a somewhat knowing smirk on her lips, as if she had seen what Kara had been doing mere moments before. The Kryptonian felt the blush in her cheeks rising.

"Alex! Hey!" Kara smiled a little too sweetly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Oliver fought the urge to roll his eyes at that question. His wife wasn't the greatest liar at the best of times, when she was flustered she was even worse. Keeping cool under pressure was one of the most important parts of their 'other' job, which Kara seemed to have no problem with when she was wearing blue and red and fighting the scourge of the universe. When she was a civilian though, she really did seem to lean into her bumbling reporter persona a little too well.

"Getting dinner," Alex answered slowly. "What are you guys doing here?"

Before Kara could stumble out another awkward answer, Oliver stepped in.

"Kara's been trying to bring me here for months now, ever since she moved to Star City she's been missing eating pizza that I haven't made deliberately healthy."

The woman in question stayed mostly silent, just nodding her head with a hummed 'mm-hm'. Alex seemed to be satisfied with that answer, even if the look on her face gave away to Oliver that she was still a little puzzled why the two of them were sat in the restaurant instead of Kara just getting the pizza to take way and flying it back to their apartment, but Oliver had no intentions of admitting that it was their attempt to manage a peaceful date night after their terrible record over the previous few months.

"So, are you staying here for desert?" Maggie chimed in with a smirk. "Or does that have to wait until you're back in Star City?"

Kara spluttered unceremoniously, as Alex threw her girlfriend a look that was a cross of frustration and confusion. If he were to hazard a guess, Alex had picked up on the obvious sexual undertone to Maggie's comment, but by some miracle she hadn't noticed Kara playing footsie when her and Maggie had walked in. Oliver levelled Maggie with his best glare when Alex turned to scold her, but the detective just winked teasingly, not at all threatened.

"I'd apologise for my fiancée but we all know she isn't sorry." Alex rolled her eyes when Maggie flashed her dimples. "You guys mind if we join you? It's been ages since we all caught up."

Kara threw Oliver a sympathetic look and he smiled fondly at her before turning to Alex.

"Not at all," Oliver forced a smile. "The more the merrier."

_XXX_

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner." Kara grinned around a mouthful of pot sticker.

Oliver smiled warmly as he took another forkful of chow mein. He watched Kara's gleeful enjoyment of her food before he swallowed his own mouthful.

"Are you sure Kal won't mind?" Oliver asked.

He'd never admit it, but Kal-El might have been the one man in the multiverse Oliver felt intimidated by. Kara knew it, she had been there when Barry called Oliver out for puffing out his chest when he met Kal that first time. She had never said anything to him, save a few knowing smirks when they had double dates with Kal and Lois from time to time. Kal certainly didn't know, and Oliver had every intention of keeping it that way. Which was why Oliver was slightly concerned about using Kal's Fortress of Solitude for date night with Kara. They were at the top of the world, away from all their worries, away from their cities, away from the villainy, the chaos of their everyday lives. It was perfect. All except the threat of Kal-El stumbling across them.

"Kal's off world, don't worry." Kara paused, a smile coming across her lips. "Besides, if he comes back early, I'll protect you from the big scary Kryptonian."

Oliver almost broke into a smile himself at Kara's wholesome laughter. He fought the urge down, biting his lower lip and placing the takeaway container onto the floor at his side. With a scheming smirk on his lips, Oliver moved to his knees, towering over the blonde Kryptonian who had been sitting by his side.

"You, Kara Zor-El Queen," Oliver grinned, taking her own box of take-out from her hands and putting it down amongst the others. "Are going to pay for that."

Before Kara could ask what he had meant, Oliver had grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on her back. A brief look of surprise crossed Kara's face but it was immediately replaced by one of desire, knowing precisely what her husband had in mind.

"Mmm, forget Superman, am I gonna need saving from the big, bad, Green Arrow?" Kara teased.

"Saving?" Oliver paused, teasingly licking his lower lip as he looked down at his wife. "When I'm done, Supergirl, you're going to be begging for more."


End file.
